


In Which Peyton Lives At The End

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Peyton's Interesting Day, Sea-bound Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: A reluctant diver post-ETN-related trouble manages to somehow be happy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	In Which Peyton Lives At The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellage/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY STELLA!!!!!

Peyton spat a fish out of her mouth.

Yes, a literal fish!

_Ugh!!_

Shaking off the wet ropes, she shakily stood upright…and screamed in frustration.

“ARE YOU FR*ING KIDDING MEEEEE!!!”

Out of all the ways this disastrous trip could’ve ended up, it _had_ to be with her as shark bait.

There wasn’t even a cute sailor guy around to distract her.

“This is the worst…”

Running a hand through her totally-wrecked hair, the self-proclaimed noblewoman wobbled further inland.

“Who wants to get stuck on a deserted island alone!?”

She sighed.

As much as she would’ve loved to give Jeet a full punch in the face, she couldn’t lie-

“He’s gonna be stupidly hard to forget”.

-

For the next twenty minutes, she couldn’t go a step without sneezing wildly.

“Ahhh-

Ahhh-

AHHHCHHOOOOO-“

Etc.

_Who’s talking about me!!?_

She wondered angrily.

_Stop it already, I can’t walk straight!!_

“AH-CHOO”.

Her wet shoes slipped out from under her and she ended up head first in a sand bank.

“…”

-

Now thoroughly caked in beach debris, Peyton crashed through a clump of low-hanging vines to find-

“Oh thank goodness!”

A house!

Well…a tiny shack, really, but at this point, she wasn’t about to be choosy.

(Much).

“I can finally change this filthy dress!!”

KNOCK-KNOCK

-

The door opened as soon as her hand touched it.

“Hello?”

Peeking in, she could see a wooden table and chairs at the center with a bubbling cauldron hung up to one side.

Nobody was home.

“Hm?”

Go in?

“No way, I’d die!”

Or worse-

“I don’t want to get tossed back into the ocean…!”

Somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

“Who-“

The other party found their kneecaps caved in.

**THUD**

-

“Sorry ma’am, but I’ve had a time, and-“

“That’s fine…I think”.

She tried to get up and paled.

“Nnnnope”.

Relaxed onto the floor.

“That’s not happening-“

“I…can go get a cloth if you want?”

“Right there”.

Pained nod at the floating cube of cabinets.

“O…kay”.

“So what brings you here?”

-She nearly fumbled a bunch of coconuts to the floor.

“Uh-“

“I don’t usually get any visitors”, her sudden patient continued on, “Because the Island floats wherever, you know?”

“Uh…huh”.

“But today you show up in my doorway”.

“Uh-huh”.

Her hands fumbled around in the dark hole until she felt something remotely cloth-like.

“Got it”.

“Oh good”.

-

“If I tell my story, you’ll have to tell yours too”.

“Of course”.

-

“I got sucked out of 2019 from the best party ever and dumped into some ETN s*, and I got voted in, and then I died”.

“Hm. Sounds like a fun time”.

“Haha, it was terrible”.

“I can imagine”.

The woman thought for a second.

“Well, I suppose we’re stuck with each other”.

“You owe me a story now-“

“I do, don’t I?”

-

“A long, long time ago, I used to live underwater.

Until a certain storm destroyed a certain ship, and I almost fell for a handsome young man.

Lucky for me, I saw him make eyes at a different woman and well, we all know the end of that story, don’t we?

Only difference is, the Gods decided I should live elsewhere rather than dissolve into dust after I soundly kicked his keister off the coast”.

Peyton gawped.

“…Are you alright?”

-

“Can you send me home?”

“No”.

“…”

“…”

“…Can you get the _Gods_ to send me home?”

“I think you’re technically dead”.

She frowned.

“-Oh! Maybe you can hitch a ride with the Dedex delivery service. They’re supposed to be coming by later-“

“What”.

“Unless you’d like to wait for your friends to get done with-“

“When is Dedex coming again?”

-

_A thousand...hours later..._

KNOCK KNOCK.

Peyton:

I’LL GET IT!!

She flung open the door.

Just in time to wake up on the dock.

"What. The. F*".

Chala: "OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE".

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe. This was fun.


End file.
